Shogun Heavy
Shogun Heavy of the Sandvich Clan or simply Shogun Heavy is a BLK Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user J.C. Thornton. His theme song is The Tomb Level Theme from TimeSplitters. Appearance Shogun Heavy appears as a samurai-like character. He features a grey and black outfit with Japanese-like designing and patterns, black sleeves, black gloves, with Sandvich symbols on both of his upper arms near his shoulders, on his back, and on the front, making clear he's a Shogun of the Sandvich Clan. His skin tone has 2x the amount of exposure put into it and Asian-styled facial hair. The Japenese letters as shown on his outfit defines "Food." Items and arsenal-wise, he wields the Half-Zatoichi as his signature weapon, Conniver's Kunais as his secondary weapons, a Concheror on his back, Heavy's Hockey Hair and a Magnanimous Monarch. Behavior And Personality He mainly acts very courageous and wise. During his stealth/attack missions, he gets serious and dangerous to strangers, often taunting anyone who offers him a challenge. Sometimes he'll manage to take out the stranger or any enemies by slicing the target to where all of the limbs are dismembered from the body or by decapitating. After a challenge has been settled, he will bow down politely and thank his targets for participating a battle against him (if they're still alive), or for giving him more attributes of courage and power during the fight. After thanking his failed challengers, he will use his teleportation ability to return home to the Sandvich Clan or resume any remaining objectives for his main mission. Powers and Abilities Shogun Heavy's main trait are his agility, speed and reflexes. He has finely acute senses, allowing him to detect enemies early, such as cloaked Spies by listening to their footsteps and even heartbeat. He may even determine how powerful his opponents are with ease. He can close up with enemies at great distances and is skilled at jumping along trees and houses. He has, of course, a great deal of skill using the Katana and throwing kunais, as well as an amount of special abilities: *He can instantly teleport himself to any location at any time without physically moving to said location. He can frustrate his opponents by teleporting all over the battlefield, slicing at them while avoiding getting hit at the same time. *Before he gets attacked by his foes, he will leave dummies in his position while stepping away in a flash of smoke; Planks, logs, misc. objects, etc. This works especially well in tricking his foes into thinking they've killed him until it's too late. *His main special attack is Time Plodding. When he summons the ability, the power in his mind sends a flash revealing reverse colors around himself, and make time in his mind -50% slower than it's normal speed. Using it's ability could easily make himself perform a perfect decapitation to his target. He can also penetrate the first victim to another victims head nearby. Faults and Weaknesses It can be assumed that Shogun Heavy is not substantially stronger or tougher than a regular Heavy, which means he could be unable to inflict severe damage to the more powerful Freaks. Moreover, he has a few weaknesses: *If he uses too much of his Time Plodding ability, his whole head will start to swell up, revealing blood draining down from his eyes and mouth. If he still has the power active longer than he should, his head will explode. *Each ability he uses drains down his power level over time. He cannot use anymore of his powers if his energy is too low. He will be unable to fight efficiently until he recharges. *He has a fatal medical condition where he loses blood easily. Losing about 10% of his blood kills him. *His habit of taunting his would-be challengers reveal that he has a cocky side, for better or worse depending on the situation at hand. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Next Saturday: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part One *Saturday After Next: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part Two *Yup, it's my b-day *Journey of the Clans *Jaytey Nighty is ded...... By the community * Duel of the Clans Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Heavies Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by JT90INTHEHOUSE Category:Martial Artists